Some People Need a Little Winter All Year Round
by Aaisha Atakimoto
Summary: You,Toushirou onesided you,Renji you,Ikkaku you,Hisagi.
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT! This is the revised version of the same 'ol Chapter 1, it should be easier to read and follow. I am working on the rest of the chappies, just be patient with me. Don't forget to review and ENJOY!**

* * *

_Your Info_  
_Name: Natsumi Atakimoto aka Natsumi-chan_

_age:16_

_Height: 5'3_

_Weight: 121.5 lbs_

_Rank:3rd seat of the 10th Divison_

_Family: One brother Nootau Atakimoto 19 years old 3rd seat of the 2nd Divison, he's the one that named you._  
_Zanpatou: sword, Takeo meaning 'warrior' you're a fire element user_  
_Looks: a lot like a little Yoroichi but a little lighter skin complexion and black hair many people say Yoroichi is your mother, but you doubting that, thought someone like her wouldn't abandon her child(ren) also have rather big breasts for your age although not as big as Matsumoto you wear a ordinary Shigami outfit, but with the back out much like Soi Fong's outfit and white arm warmers like Byakuya's_

_Past: you and your brother grew up in the 78th District with Renji and Rukia as orphans you never seen or met your parents, needless to say, however you became great friends with the two, your brother, on the other hand has this rivalry with Renji much like the one he has with Ichigo_

_Nowadays: you achieved 3rd seat on the 10th Divison and friends with almost everyone except 12th Divison captain ,Mayuri, 2nd Divison lieutenant, Marechiyo, 5th Divison caption, Aizen , and 9th Divison captain, Tousen, but admired Ichimaru, captain of the 3rd Divison much to your brother's dismay (also this is before Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru left)_

_Personality: nice, quick to say 'yes' to favors without thinking about consequences making it an advantage for your lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, and a bit of a pervert ,but not like the 8th Divison Captain ,Shunsui, very caring, and occasionally hangs out with Matsumoto and Hanatarou 7th seat of the 4th Divison_

_Likes: doing favors(not those kind of favors PERVS), going out, freeloading, having fun, and fighting to better yourself_

_Dislikes: very mean people, being idle, someone groping you_

* * *

I was walking down the corridors of the tenth division when someone called my name, I turned around to see a short boy with bluish-green eyes and white hair holding a stack of papers.

"hai, Hitsugaya-taicho" I answered.

"well third-seat, can you give these papers to Ukitake-taicho?" he ordered more so than asked handing me the stack of papers.

"hai, Hitsugaya-taicho" I nodded and walked off.

'_does he even that I have a name' _I pouted. I only been with the tenth division for two weeks, but that should've been more than enough time for him to know the third in command in his division. As I walked through Soul Society to deliver the papers, I bumped into my good friend Hanatarou.

"Oi Natsumi-chan, I've been looking for you" he exclaimed slightly out of breath

"hmm, well what is it" I asked shifing the papers in my hands somewhat impatiently.

"I have to do a quick favor for Rukia and all the taichos and fuku-taichos are taking their showers in the baracks, can you please take over my duty today and hand them out their towels?" he asked and bowed

"okay" I said simply, he looked up at me with a surprised expression spread across his face.

"but I have to deliver these papers to Ukitake-taicho's divison first, but I'll help you out as soon as I'm done."

"oh thank you!" Hanatarou said and bowed again

"you're welcome, anytime" I respond patting his head with one hand while balancing the papers on another.

I flash-stepped the rest of the way to 13th division's office to avoid any more distractions, upon arriving I stepped up to the huge twin doors.

"Oi, Ukitake-taicho are you in?" I called through the door knocking on it then I thought about it.

'_Hanatarou-kun said that all of the captains and vice captains were taking showers of course he's not here' _I spun on my heel to take the papers back, slightly annoyed at my captain for sending me there knowing that Ukitake wouldn't be there.

"He's not here right now, but what is it?" a female's voice sounded behind me sending electricity up my spine in shock.

"um, Hitsugaya-taicho asked me to deliver these." I state plainly slightly lifting the papers.

"oh yes, we were expecting you" the red-headed girl responded taking the papers, another guy came up and dumped candy in my arms taking up the same amount of space as the papers did. I sweat-dropped.

"and uh, what is this for?" I asked barely able to keep it all in my arms.

"it's for you and your captain" he explained telling me that Ukitake-taicho told him to give it to me.

"um, thanks...I guess." I finished up the conversation, bowing as much as I could without causing the candy to spill over. I flash-stepped back to my divison, eager to get the candy out of my hands. '_please let Matsumoto be there.'_

"taicho, fuku-taicho" I sort of yelled through the door, since I couldn't knock.

"what is it?" Matsumoto's sleepy voice rang through the door, I sighed.

"I have something for Hitsugaya-taicho from Ukitake-taicho" I yelled back getting even more impatient, I had other things to do. I heard a sigh followed by the locks from the door.

"what is-" Matsumoto began lazily when I pushed the mountain of candy into her arms and taking off not bothering to look back. "ja ne, fuku-taicho"

I finally made my way to the showering quarters and dashed into the room that held the towel cart, once I found it I proceeded to roll it into the stall where they were showering. _'wait a second, there's gonna be alot of naked guys in there, what did I get myself into?'_

"oh Kami" I whispered blushing furiously and turned to make a break for it when I felt a sharp pain on my butt and shot up.

"what's up Natsumi" Renji's voice sounded behind me, my head reluctantly turned to face him. My eyes widened more the further they traveled down his naked form taking in the details of his cut body until it rested on a certain part. "oh my..." I whispered as blood streamed from my nose.

"what are you doing in-hey! I'm up here" he mused waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head hard trying to erase the images that my mind took of him.

"like what you see" he teased grinning wide as I snapped my head up to glare at him.

"R-R-Renji-f-fuku-t-taicho" I stuttered wiping the blood with my hand before squeezing my eyes shut "y-you really n-need a towel, sir" I continued reaching for a towel to give him, suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the ground in greeting, before setting me down on my feet. I gasped feeling violated by the male anatomy pressed against my body. I spun around to see the nude body of another vice captain.

"oh Kami" I blushed deeply "you guys really need towels" I continued handing them the drying cloth.

"aww, what's wrong Natsumi-chan, you look flustered" Hisagi questioned wrapped the towel loosely around his hips, it was oh so sexy.

"ano..." I started when I heard someone call for a towel _'save'_

"uh, looks like I have to go" I pushed the cart hurriedly past them.

"Kuchiki-taicho, here you go" I say looking away as you handed him a towel, when I felt him grab it I heard my brother's voice.

"nee-san, what the hell are you doing in here?" he asked with a surprised look an his face.

"I'm doing a favor for someone." I replied dryly, narrowing my eyes. I threw a towel in his face annoyed. _"He's not even a captain or vice-captain."_

"I'll say" Renji voiced from a distance, "URUSAI" I yelled blushing madly, earning a laugh from him.

"third-seat, there's no need to yell" nobody calls me third-seat, but my captain. You looked down to see him in a towel _'thank God'_

"gomen nasai, taicho" I apologized when yet another person called for me. "excuse me, sir" I sighed rolling the cart to Ikkaku.

"here." I murmur closing my eyes as I extended my arm with the towel in his direction, but what he grabbed wasn't a towel. I eyes shot open to see his hands squeezing my breasts.

"BAKA" I screamed and punched him in the face. His head flew back as he staggered a couple steps backwards. "how _**dare **_you?" I growled before proceeding to beat the living day lights out of him until my brother grabbed me. Even all beat up Ikkaku wore a grin on his face.

"ONII-SAN!" I struggled to shake his grip but he proved to be the stronger sibling. "That's sexual harassment, why are you holding me down?! You should be on my side!" I hissed kicking my feet wildly.

"THIRD-SEAT!" I heard my captain yell "calm down!"

"taicho" I spoke softly feeling the anger drain from my system.

"_**captain**_" my brother breathed in disbelief releasing me "that pipsqueak is your captain?"

"_pipsqueak_" Hitsugaya repeated in annoyance, a vien pulsated on his forehead.

"onii-san, that's my captain! What's wrong with you! I apologize for him, sir. He was just kidding" I bowed in respect.

"no I wa-OOW" Brother scoffed when I elbowed him sharply in the stomach and smiled.

"I see, I'll see you later third seat" Hitsugaya waved off. I quickly finished my job and returned the towel cart to it's rightful place '_why that Hanatarou, I'll get him for this'_

I nearly ran out of the shower quarters to see Hanatarou running towards me _'just the guy I wanted to see'_

"Hanatarou-kun..." I began my voice as angelic as possible "YOU SET ME UP" I yelled grinding my knuckles into his temples.

"gomen nasai, gomen nasai...I didnt set you up, I promise" he squirmed holding onto my wrists. I released him upon hearing Matsumoto's voice calling me.

"Matsumoto fuku-taicho..." I stated blankly, she was probably running away from her paper work again.

"I'm so bored, ne, let's go out for a drink" she stated her eyes lighting up, I sweat-dropped.

"I'm only sixteen years old!" I scolded her, she just folded her arms under her breasts.

"a little won't hurt, it's either that or you do my paperwork for the week" she threatened, my eyes widened.

"are you _bribing_ me" I asked incredulously.

"come oooonnnnn, you work just as hard as Hitsugaya-taicho. You need to lighten up!" she whined shaking my shoulders lightly.

"fuku-taicho, it's eleven in the morning, even if I agreed to go it's still too early!" I sighed narrowing my eyes.

"okay then, will you come tonight? Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku and I will be there" she asked hopefully

"No! They were coming on to me just a couple minutes ago, completely sober!" I say annoyed.

"please Akiyama-san" she pleaded displaying her irresistible puppy eyes.

"fuku-taicho..." I attempted to protest weakly.

"please" she asked again breaking my resolve, I nodded.

"yay! you're the best, I promise you wont regret it!" she celebrated crushing me in her breasts.

"fuku-taicho, y-you're _killing_ me" I choked out before she finally released me waving as sauntered off.

"what the hell did I get myself into, _again!_" I sighed to myself then glanced back at Hanatarou who patiently waited for me and the lieutenant to finish.

"thanks for sticking around, Hanatarou-kun, but I'm going back to my division. See you around" I waved back at him as you ran in the direction of your squad. I knocked on the big twin doors of my captain's office.

"come in" he spoke and I opened the door walking in on him while he was doing his paperwork. This was the first time I ever set foot in his office. It was completely furnished; Like a apartment and office in one.

"what is it third seat" he asked not even bothering to look up from his work '_still with that third seat mess'_

"sir, my name is Natsumi Atakimoto. I'd appreciate it if you called me by my name!" I said boldly.

"what?" he asked finally lifting his head from his desk to look at me.

"I said my name is Natsumi Aktimotoand that I would appreciate it if you called me by my name" I repeated yourself, Hitsugaya snorted.

"I'm aware of your name, but I'll call you whatever I want. _Third Seat._" he said rather coldly returning his sight on his paperwork "now state your business with me."

I chewed my bottom lip "do you hate me or something" I prodded, he gave me a hard look before returning his sight to his paperwork again.

"no" he replied simply "I just want to know what you are doing in my office." In truth I forgot what I came in here for but I couldn't let him know that.

"taicho...if that's the case then call me by my name, please" I breathed out.

"Natsumi, what is it?" he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose

"oh you actually said it!" I said excitedly glomping him, burying him in my breasts in the process.

"get off of me!" he gasped a slight blush upon his cheeks.

"oh sorry" I muttered standing up and dusting myself off.

"what do you want" he asked in annoyance his patience officially drained

"oh nothing, see you later taicho" I replied promptly leaving his office.

* * *

I met with Matsumoto and the others, even though I would do almost anything with her, drinking wasn't one of them and I really didnt want to be there.

"so Natsumi what's going on in your life? I haven't seen you with a boyfriend, what's up with that?" Ikkaku inquired already drunk.

"what the _hell_ are you talking about" I muttered bitterly.

"aw come on, don't be mean" Renji slurred then glanced down at my side, noticing that I hadn't taken so much as a sip of my sake, he nudged Matsumoto.

"yeah, come on Natsumi, you didn't even touch your sake" Matsumoto slurred as well

"hey" _hic_ "let's hold her down" Hisagi grinned grabbing and folding my arms behind my back while Renji held my legs down.

"what the hell you guys" I exasperated, squirming as Matsumoto poured two whole bottles of sake down my throat. I coughed and sputtered as soon as it was over.

"how do you feel" she asked mischievously, after waiting a few moment

"uhhh..." I slurred heavily extremely intoxicated.

"whoops, I think I gave her too much" she sighed tucking me under her arm "we're gonna have to cut this meeting short you guys, Hitsugaya would kill me if I let her remain like this"

"aww, don't give her so much next time" Hisagi complained lifting himself to leave Ikkaku and Renji followed suit.

"the rocks are running with up Matsu-chan, look" I giggled hysterically as she carried me.

Matsumoto knocked on Hitsugaya's door.

"it's late, what is it?" he asked on the other side

"open the door, taicho" Mastumoto sighed as she watched the door fly open. The strawberry blonde dropped me on top of him.

"hey taicho" I slurred resting my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Matsumoto, what happened" he growled feeling his cheeks burning.

"I accidentally gave her to much sake, but she'll be fine" she shrugged her shoulders, he sighed and pushed me off of him. I rolled onto my back still giggling.

"can she stay here tonight?" Mastsumoto asked

"NO" the white-haired captain yelled.

"why not" she whined.

"why can't you bring her to _your_ house or even her own house" he asked

"I don't have the space" she answered quickly tucking her hair behind her ears tiredly.

"and you think I do" he questioned taking a quick glance around his office

"but we're already here" Matsumoto continued to whine lazily

"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya warned

"please" she begged in her sweetest voice

"fine" he sighed in defeat picking me up and laying me down on his bed, by this time I had already passed out and he just pulled the covers over my body.

"Matsumoto.." he started but she had already sprawled out asleep on his couch, he sighed again pulling some spare covers over her and prepared for bed himself.

* * *

**And there you have it, don't forget to review. Until we meet again...JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"what are you doin' nee-san" my older brother's amber eyes followed my movements in anticipation, I cocked my head to the side to give him a quick glance, our fiery eyes met for a second before I decided to give him an answer

"the necklace Ichimaru-taicho gave me, I lost it when sometime last night." I rushed to say before sinking to my knees crouching over to look under my bed, my ebony hair spilled onto the floor as my search became more frantic.

"you still have that stupid thing" brother scoffed in resentment pointing his nose in the air, I shot up from my crouching position.

"Nootau! How can you even say that!" I spat knitting my eyebrows together in an instant rage, my fists clenched on my lap as I held back a strong urge to leave a big red imprint on the finely tanned skin of his face

"He's a shady, weird individual, he probably gave you that necklace in hopes that he can get a quick fuck" He countered raising his arm and throwing it behind him, immediately turning around sharply, his long ebony hair which was usually contained in a long braid flared all over his finely built shoulders, biceps and back.

"you are freaking unbelievable!" I shouted flailing my arms in the air before they rested on my hips, silence crept into the room as he turned back around and briskly walked up to me crouching down to where I was positioned.

"where's the ring I gave you" he asked his voice became deeper as he grabbed my wrist and brought it to eye level, after confirming it's absence his eyes burned into mine, narrowing my own I shook my wrist free from his grip and reached into my pocket and pulled out a small perfectly molded white gold ring, and slid it on my right ring finger, the diamonds shimmered as the light from outside reflected on it

"I didn't want to mess it up cleaning up this house..." I murmured placing my hand over his allowing my slender fingers to slip through and squeeze his palm, his expression never wavered but a light blush did creep up and linger on his cheeks, I pushed the index finger of my free hand into his chest.

"ya'know you're so cute when you get all worked up and jealous like that" I laughed obnoxiously crouching over holding my stomach, he growled lowly and abruptly stood up heading for the door.

"no-onii-san...wait" I choked out in-between laughs freeing one of my hands from my stomach to reach out for him, when I realized he wasn't coming back I stood up and ran after him

"onii-san-" I called out running towards him when I made a rude introduction into something that felt like a brick wall, I stumbled backwards a few steps rubbing my head and looked up squinting my eyes as the sun delayed my vision, then I caught a glimpse of long ruby hair

"Renji-fukutaicho, gomennasai" I apologized looking past him to see my brother quickly vanishing in the distance

"Natsumi-chan, I-I wanna ask you something" his usual deep confidant voice seemed to have checked-out somewhere leaving him with a weak and nervous one, I nodded as my eyes frantically darted from his to my brother

"are you doing anything tonight" he asked rubbing the back of his head a deep blush, the color of his hair tainted his visage. I shot a slight look of confusion toward him before shifting my eyes back to Nootau who was almost completely gone.

"uh-uh" I murmured softly, slightly shaking my head, hoping whatever he had to ask me would just hurry up and surface itself

"well I was just wondering if we could-" Renji's statement was cut off when someone called my name, I did a half-turn and glanced over my shoulder it was fukutaicho, Matsumoto.

"can I borrow her for a second, Renji-kun" Matsumoto asked as she pushed her overly endowed chest into my bare back as she hugged me from behind, the sudden contact caused me to jump.

"ya'know, Natsu-chan your knockers are almost as big as mine now" she purred into my ear as her hand fondled and squeezed them, causing me to blush furiously, Renji's eyes went as wide a saucers as blood streamed from his nostrils

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho...please not now" I sighed as my embarrassment level rose

"oh, you don't like this anymore" she questioned using her other hand to caress my face turning it towards her, Renji's jaw had dropped at this point, his entire face covered in red

"I've _never_ liked it, let me go" I half-way yelled from embarrassment starting to squirm in her hold, I had giving up on finding my brother for now

"come on I have to talk to you anyway" she spoke more seriously releasing me from her grip and took hold of my arm, I shot a look at Renji that screamed 'HELP ME' but I guess he was still in shock for he stood there speechless

"o-okay" I uttered miserably as she led me down the streets of Soul Society, shortly we arrived at District 10, at this point I knew where we were going. She knocked on these large double doors of our captain's office

"enter" he commanded, and we did he had a nice office that was completely furnished from grandfather clocks to feather pens

"kanbanwa, taicho" I nearly whispered bowing respectfully, he grunted in acknowledgement never looking up from his work, that Matsumoto apparently wasn't helping him with

"sit down" Mastumoto offered pulling up a chair next to him for me to sit in, _just what the hell was going on?! _I swallowed hard before taking a seat

"now, as third seat and assistant to the vice captain I have a slight favor to ask of you" she beamed _ I just wish she would get to the damn point_, I nodded and stared at her

"I'm asking you to do my paperwork while I'm out and about" she finished clasping her hands together pressing them on her cheeks, I shot up from my seat

"HELL NO, you _ALWAYS_ pull this kind of crap" I argued furrowing my eyebrows as my fists and jaw clenched up, she pushed me back down in the chair and positioned her hand straight up on the side of the mouth and whispered to me

"aw come on, you can spend the whole day with taicho" her eyes narrowed "and we'll go drinking tonight"

I growled as a blush colored my face

"I don't _want_ to go drinking!"

"come on Natsu-chan, _pwease_" she cooed putting on her trademark puppy face, I sighed heavily and nodded in defeat, she draped her arms around me and within two seconds she was gone

"taicho" I asked looking over at him, he was busy with his paperwork, his head resting on hand a look of annoyance clear on his face, I scanned his body over, _he is sooo cute, the way his captain cloak draped over his shoulders then inside of it matched his icy topaz orbs and snow-like hair so perfectly _my eyes settled on his lips_ they looked so soft and inviting begging to be kissed and teased, I wondered since everything else was so cold would they be warm and pleasurable_

"_Hey_! Are you there?" he asked his full attention towards me, I blinked hard and shook my head lightly. _This is so embarrassing . Was I jus gawking at him?_

"y-yes, I'm sorry what did you say taicho" I asked feeling heat rise to my cheeks, he turned his attention back to his work

"you can start by handing me that stapler and then delivering these finished stacks over here to Ukitake-taicho" he instructed pointing to my right then behind himself, I nodded picking up the item an held it out for him to grab it, his digits glided over my hand when he reached out to grab it with his free hand, I blushed lightly as I made mental note of how soft his hands were for a boy

"taicho" I asked, he looked up at me sternly his icy stare cold enough to freeze over the fire in my amber ones, but rekindle the one in my heart. I shivered lightly shifting my eyes down to the ring Nootau gave me rotating it back and forth nervously, I opened my mouth to speak when his office phone rang, he answered it instantly holding a single finger out before engaging in conversation. _Aw, oh well I'll tell him later_ I carefully picked up the stack of papers he wanted delivered and walked out to the entrance door then looked over my shoulder at him

"I'm off okay, taicho" I informed him, the white-haired boy looked up and nodded I smiled at him warmly and left 10th Division barracks, not even five minutes has past since I was outside and someone else was calling me

"Natsumi-chan" Hanatarou called from a distance, I stopped turning in the direction he was coming from, when he finally caught up to me he was out of breath kneeling over with his hands on his knees

"what's wrong, Hana-kun" I asked shifting the papers in my arms as the wind blew it in random directions, he looked up at me with those adorable smokey grey eyes of his, the way he _knew_ I wouldn't refuse him

"I need you to do a favor for me" he answered standing up, having fully recovered his breath, I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the little medic

"is this 'get Natsumi to do your work day"

"not the first time someone asked you to do a favor today, huh" he smiled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, one corner of my lips turned up in a coy smirk

"well...what is this favor of yours about" I asked halfway rolling my eyes

"well I'm on my way to Ukitake-taicho's office to drop off some information..." he started peaking my attention when Ukitake's name came up "...and I have some information for Hitsugaya-taicho as well and I figured I could kill two birds with one stone since I saw you" I nodded and laughed lightly

"well I was goin' to see Ukitake-taicho myself, so can you deliver these papers and I'll deliver your _information_" He nodded as we transferred duties _ a letter in exchange for a huge stack of papers hell yeah_ I turned on my heel to head back to the tenth district, I knocked twice on the door before letting myself in

"third seat, the papers have been delivered" he asked surprisingly not working on his paperwork but looking out the window

"uh-huh, I have a urgent letter for you" he turned around as I walked up to him, his visage showing no emotion he took the letter and unscrolled it, his eyes widening

"what is it, taicho" I asked concerned shifting my eyes from the letter to him, he sidestepped me and continued to walk toward the exit

"t-taicho" I called breathlessly, he looked over his shoulder his beautiful icy eyes shot forward then back at me beckoning me to follow him and I did, _we were sensing weird reiatsu for a couple of days but we were told to ignore it and go about our business_

"Rukia's execution has already begun but there have been complications" he explained as we ran through Soul Society, _what?! R-Rukia was in jail AND was about to be executed we were close since childhood and yet nooone bothered to tell me about it_

"w-what the hell" I asked as the sight before me took my breath away from me Aizen, Tousen and Gin were standing together with menacing looks in their eyes and faces they were _opposing_ Soul Society

"Gin-kun, GIN-KUN" I cried out running up to him, ignoring shouts of disapproval an indescribable look of hurt apparent on my face

"mah dear Natsumi" he smiled coyly "ya forgot dis at mah office" the skinny shinigami pulled out the necklace he gave to me just a week ago and fastened it around my neck pushing a lock of ebony hair out of my face, tears welled up in the corner of my eyes overflowing in desperation

"you can't be serious, what are you doing, why are you doing this, tell me, Gin, TELL ME" I cried hysterically grabbing his gi softly pounding on his chest, the slender digits of one of his hands snaked its way down my waist and rested at the small of my back while the other grabbed my chin lifting it up to his fox-like visage, using his thumb he wiped my tears as they fell before brushing it across my lips, suddenly he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, my eyes widened a bit but the kiss ended just as fast as it started his breath now tickled my ear and neck

"goodbye mah dear Natsumi" he whispered then pulled back. His eyes suddenly shot open showing their true ruby color, my eyes widened in shock before I felt an intense pain in my abdomen I staggered back holding my stomach. A bright light glowed over them and they started to levitate into the sky

"oops, I slipped" he smirked lucidly before disappearing into the sky

"Natsumi, you're hurt" Matsumoto pointed out being the first person at my side

"I'm fine, how's Rukia" I asked looking around

"Matsumoto, take her to Squad 4 immediately " Hitsugaya ordered knitting his eyebrows together his usual scowl on his face

"I'm fine!" I shouted attempting to push her away, my wound gushed blood as soon as it was freed from the pressure of my hands, before I even knew it I fell into Matsumoto's arms the world surrounding me becoming pitch black


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes fluttered open as I slipped back into conscienceness, I gazed at my surroundings, I was in a room with all white even the curtains for the window were white I glanced to my right to see bouquets of flowers and stuffed animals and in one corner heaps of candy, compliments of none other than Ukitake-taicho, on my left was an IV machine which confirmed my theory of being in the hospital, I sighed deeply and closed my eyes when I felt someone touch my stomach they shot back open

"well well well, look who finally woke up" Isane chimed taking off the old bandage on my wound and putting a fresh one on

"finally? How long have I been out" I asked resting my hand on my forehead

"hmm let's see...about two and a half weeks" she answered after mentally calculating my stay

"wha-what?!" I shouted shooting up in a sitting position, she grabbed my shoulders

"lay back down, Hitsugaya-taicho would have a fit if something ever happened to you" she hissed "he's been here for a long time looking after you; we just begged him to leave and get some rest two days ago" my eyes widened a little bit before a light blush spread over my cheeks _he did that...for me_

"look Natsumi you have to recover some more, Ichimaru's attack left an ugly impact on your body and some of your internal organs are in terrible shape" she finished trying to persuade me, however I snatched the IV out of my hand and jumped out of bed

"sorry but I've rested enough" I replied jumping out of the window making a break for it, once I was far enough away I slowed my pace to a casual walk to keep suspicion down, but who wouldn't be able to spot me in hospital clothes and horrible bedhead?

"Natsumi?" a deep velvety voice called, it belonged to no one else but my brother, he saw me at a distance but as soon as I turned around he was in my face

"eep" I squeaked as I pressed my hands against his chest pushing him back slightly "stop doing that"

He looked down at me sternly, his amber eyes burned through me like fire through gasoline-doused paper, I swallowed hard, _I might as well start explaining _

"you see onii-san I-" he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug wrapping one arm across my shoulders while his other hand cupped the back of my head

"you are such an idiot" he murmured tightening his grip, he rested his chin on the top of my head, I blushed lightly

"come on, onii-san this is embarrassing" he chuckled and released me,_ he was always so cool to me _

"ya'kno what's embarrassing? **You**. Ya look like shit, who did you owe money to cause they fucked you up" I felt my anger rise again as I clenched my jaw

"you _bastard_ " I seethed attempting to slap him, but he caught my hand before it could make contact angering me further, he stuck his tongue out at me.

"**_ooh, wait till you fall asleep_**" I threatened acidly, he threw up his hands infront of him, turning his head to the side with the stupidest grin plastered all over his face, which was soon wiped from him when Renji bumped into his side

"watch just where the _fuck _you're goin' you stupid ape!" my male replica sibling

started

"oh _excuse me_ you too good to be bumped into now you stupid uppity bitch" the tattooed man yelled back they could've gone on forever like that if I didn't do something, finally fed up with their bickering I first pull Renji's ear then my brother's hair

"oowwww" Nootau complained holding his scalp down to ease the pain.

"you guys have been arguing with each other since we were in diapers" I fumed looking at both of them like a disappointed mother would if her child stole from her

"he started it" Renji pouted grabbing my arms and pulling me towards him in a headlock, I squirmed under his vice grip.

"lemme go" I whined shocked at the quick transfer of power, soon figuring out trying to overpower him was futile, he smirked

"I'll let you go under one condition" I scoffed and grabbed his wrist

"and that would be"

"give me a kiss" he offered smugly his voice deepened seductively, I tapped his hand twice signaling him to let me go

"okay" I agreed simply, he was puzzled by my answer but he released me, it was cute to see him blush the way he did, I tippy-toed up to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek

"I meant on the lips" he whispered gruffly in my ear pinning me by the waist to his body, his

well-sculpted muscles rippled through his clothes, he inched his lips closer to mine, I abruptly turned my head at the last second as a result his lips landed on my jaw

"nuh-uh, you just said 'a kiss' and I did that, next time be more specific"

"you done kissing all over my sister" the ebony haired shinigami asked grabbing me by the arm roughly

"oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were still here" he smirked, I shut my eyes tightly his grip was starting to hurt, _being ripped apart by two strong men wasn't how I imagined my death_

"onii-san you're hurting me" I whimpered placing my hand over his, immediately dropping his grip and muttering an apology, Renji _finally_ let me go

"Atakimoto, Abarai" Hitsugaya addressed as he suddenly appeared

"you three need to pack we're leaving for the world of the living tonight"

I gaped at him, was he serious I wanted to travel to the real world since well _forever_, but what was the catch

"why, is there something wrong?" I asked he nodded folding his arms in the process

"you will all be briefed on this when we arrive at Urahara's shop" he explained my eyes lit up I would finally get to see Rukia again

"Atakimoto" taicho called I looked to see he was addressing my brother who was halfway down the street

"don't be late" he nodded and was gone in an instant

"well taicho who else besides us are going" I asked curiously folding my arms as well

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Matsumoto"

"well captain and Renji-fukutaicho, I've got to get ready m'kay" I chirped and took off

"tell me, Hitsugaya...do you think she's okay for this" Renji asked looking over at the prodigy, he raised and dropped his shoulders

"the 1st seems to think so" he replied running a hand through his already tousled white hair before disappearing in thin air

I had already walked home to pack now freshly out of the shower, I was sitting on the bed cleaning my weapons when a tear splashed onto my hand, I covered up my pain so well in front of others but whenever I was by myself my mind starts to wander freely, and it

always seemed to settle on Ichimaru

_That bastard left...why? he meant so much to me_ I reached up to my neck and grazed the necklace he gave me as more tears threatened to leave their posts _ he was the father I never had the motivation I always needed, the teacher I always wanted, and the friend I could always trust, if it wasn't for him I would be what I am today_

~~~flashback~~~

Renji swung his sword towards me, quickly evading it, the blade hit the floor causing a bit crater

"what the _hell_, are you tryna kill me" I asked holding up my own zanpatou

"maybe" he answered as his lips strectched back into a cocky grin

"boys" I muttered before he came at me again, this time I blocked him but I was sliding back from his overwhelming power. My sword started to crack and in an instant it snapped in two, Renji's sword proceeded to cut down into my shoulder at least three inches before he realized what was going on and stopped

"Natsu-" I slapped him across his face as hard as I could with my remaining strength

"you _idiot_" I screeched, holding my arm as warm blood gushed thickly from my nearly severed shoulder

"I'm sorry" he apologized before wrapping one arm around my waist then pulling my uninjured arm around his neck

"just...be more careful...Renji" I murmmered as black surrounded my vision

I woke up some time later to see Ichimaru-fukutaicho by my side

"Ah ben watchin' yuh fo sum time nah" he explained "ya have sum raw talent en powah ah kin help yah develop, yah'll be mah subordinate from nah on"

"what if I disappointing you and lose like I did with Renji" I asked lowering my gaze to the sheets that covered my body

"nuthin' yah do will disappoint meh" he smiled, raising my chin to meet his face "yur mah dear Natsumi"

From then on I trained with him, ate, laughed, cried, argued, fell asleep on, teased, and lived _him_ since I was ten years old and I _did_ become strong. I remember what I said to him four years later.

"you need anything else, Ichimaru-fukutaicho" I asked walking up behind him draping my arms around the lean muscle of his shoulders

"Ah'm gud right nah" his deep voice soothed away any doubts within my heart when I was around him, that was why Hinamori and I got so close we both understood what we had with the two men. Aizen was hers and Ichimaru was mine.

I peered over his shoulder at the paperwork he was currently doing.

"Ichimaru-fukutaicho-" I asked before he cut me off

"ya kin call meh Gin, if yah want" he paused a second his trademark smile spread ear to ear on his fox-like features

"Gin-kun, can I be your wife one day" I asked drawing circles on his shoulder shyly, he stopped his paperwork again this time grabbing my hand and guiding me to his lap after I took a seat there I nuzzled into his chest and that was the first time I saw them, his eyes slowly opened, even though the color was unnatural they were still mesmerizing, his ruby orbs peered into my amber ones for awhile before he planted a small kiss on my forehead, even though it didn't answer my question I still felt satisfied with that, I was so naïve then.

~~~end of flashback~~~

_I can't believe I asked him to marry me_ I pulled my knees into my chest as more crystal tears fell from my eyes, I shut them tight but they still kept coming, I then felt a thumb brush under my eye.

"taicho, how w-when" I stuttered wiping the rest of my tears away sitting up straight.

"the door was wide open" he answered half turning his head "there's no need for you to try and be all tough just because I'm here" he snorted pointing his nose in the air, I threw my arms around his neck in a close embrace

"I never thought he would ever leave like this, taicho" I confessed more tears falling from my face onto his cloak, one arm wrapped around the small of my back

"Hinamori never thought it would happen to her either..." he replied I nodded against his shoulder

"she must feel like crap" I agreed inhaling taicho's scent of pine and spice, heat burned my cheeks as it intoxicated my senses however I released him and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my haori

"thanks taicho" I whispered keeping my head low, ebony locks hid my face the young captain gave me a half smile, nodded and left. A few minutes later my brother strolled in casually looking around for something

"nee-san do you know where I put my ..." he trailed off looking over at me, I blinked at him in confusion a deep frown became known to his face

"what?" I asked looking around me, he walked up to me and grabbed my chin his gaze wandered over my face

"why have you been crying" he asked softly, I grinned before shaking my head

"you're delusional, I haven't been crying" I lied, his eyebrows furrowed together before he let me go

"you're a terrible liar, all the evidence is before my eyes"

"come here, onii-san" I said patting the space between my legs, he narrowed his amber pools before sitting down, I picked up my brush pulling his silky ebony locks so that it rested on his back, he folded his arms as I brushed his hair straightening any tangles that may have formed.

"one would think you'd grow out of doing this" he muttered

"shut up, it's a good stress reliever" I murmured braiding his hair well down his back finally ending at his tailbone using a rubber-band to tie it off, patting his back signaling my completion, he stood up and walked back across the room

"now you look like you again" I smiled brushing my own hair down, he scoffed walking to his side of the room, taking off his haori, and showing off his nicely tanned and sculpted muscles

"what are you-" I asked when he cut me off

"changing, what does it look like" he answered putting on a grey and black graphic tee with red writing on it then after stripping himself of his hamaka he pulled on some dark jeans with red writing on the pockets 'evisu' he completed his outfit with a chain to go with his jeans and a spike wrist cuff, he was so smexy.

"you look hot" I complimented giving him a thumbs up, he flashed a smirk and returned the gesture before leaving the house, so I could get dressed myself, I put on a red graphic tee with black writing on it, pulling on black skinny jeans with a chain attached to them as well two spiky wrists cuffs on both arms, I looked into the mirror _ wow I look hot too_ I blushed as the well fitting clothes accentuated my curves and brought out my already well-endowed breasts, I grabbed my backpack that had all of my necessities and exited the house brother stood there posted up near the door, he scanned my body before giving me a thumbs up, I smiled and locked up our house.

"oh I'm glad I found you" Matsumoto beamed at me after winking at my brother, she wore a simple peach colored blouse with ruffles going down then to the side, and a long light wash denim skirt with matching peach heels.

"what's up, Matsu-chan" I asked and her sky blue pools sparkled as she grabbed me into a tight embrace, I started struggling against her desperately trying to get away, but she was too caught in the moment to notice _so this is how I'm gonna die_ she finally released me to see I was blue in the face and out of it.

"oh no, I'm sorry" she said shaking me, I gasped as much air that my lungs could capacitate as the color returned to my face.

"what the _hell_, are you **trying** to kill me with those" I spat dipping my eyes to her chest then back to her face

"oh you poor dear" she replied bringing me back into her, this time in a light loving embrace before cupping my face.

"you've been crying" I blinked for a couple of seconds, before pushing her away

"that was forever ago" I muttered finding the floor suddenly interesting. Was it _that_ obvious?

"you wanna go get a drink and talk it over" she asked placing her hand over my shoulder

"you don't really care that I'm 16, huh" I asked before shaking my head

"I promise I'll do whatever you wanna do when we get to the world of the living, but right now I gotta go see Hinamori-sempai"

"you promise" she asked holding out her pinky, I smiled at her childish antics and attached my pinky to hers

"promise"

"she's a really special girl, you know" Matsumoto spoke her back to Nootau, he walked up to her, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"yeah" he agreed slinging his backpack on his shoulder making his way down the street.

"Hina-chan" I called unsure, Hinamori rushed out wrapping her arms around my neck throwing me off balance causing to fall on my butt.

"you jerk, what took you so long to get here" she cried tightening her grip on my shirt.

"I'm sorry" I tried to console, rubbing her back, she looked up at me her chocolate orbs were bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep.

"I miss him so much" she stared deep into my eyes more tears streaming down her face, my lips opened to say something but I was stuck at a loss for words, she was still covered in bandages from the encounter

"you need to get some rest, Hina-chan" I finally spoke, she looked up at me incredulously

"_rest?!_" she gasped out "how can I possibly rest?!"

"Hina-chan, you have to-" she pushed herself away from me

"shut up, you're so stupid" she spat angrily, she didn't seem the same anymore

"Hina-chan..." my voice barely audible, I raised to my feet and inched towards her

"stay the **fuck** away from me" she said unsheathing her zanpatou, my heart sunk

"what are you-" she sliced at me nicking my cheek, she was serious, I flashed-stepped behind her and struck the pressure point on her neck, first her zanpatou hit the floor, I caught her before she landed and picked her up bridal style, since we were in Aizen's office I laid her down on the couch that was on the side of his desk, I brushed a few strands of hair out of her now more peaceful looking face

"you're like a sister to me, please just get some sleep and be careful while I'm gone" I finished leaving the office, night had already fell upon Soul Society, a hell butterfly approached me

'let's go already' taicho's voice sounded

"hai" I responded flash-stepping my way there, everyone looked so smexy in their human clothes all the boys wore some type of punk/rockstar style

"oh what happened to your face, that is definitly not beautiful" Yumichika pointed out, I shrugged my shoulders

"don't remember, come on let's go" I said excitedly as a black portal appeared infront of us, I ran in.

_Living world here I come!_


	4. Chapter 4

_The world of the living is so beautiful_

We were dropped off right infront of Urahara's shop, the slider entrance door opened.

"welcome again you guys" a man looking to be in his mid-twenties appeared smiling ear to ear, he wore all green, with the exception of his overcoat which was black, even his hat was striped with white and green.

"except for you, what's your name cutie?"he said looking down at me, I bowed respectfully

"watashi wa Atakimoto Natsumi. Yoroshiku. Third seat to Squad 10"

"I'm Urahara Kisuke" he smiled walking back into his shop "hurry before all the bugs get in"

A huge man and two children were seated on the tatami mat floors.

"this guy here is Tessai, the little squirts are Ururu and Jinta" I bowed smiling warmly at them, Kisuke sat down at the table positioned in the middle of the room, everyone lounged around it, I sat indian style between Toushirou and Ikkaku.

"I know we recently got through with the bounts, but now a new trouble has arisen, these super hollows called arrancar have been assembled by Aizen and his crew, they have acquired a human-like appearance and they have a number somewhere on their bodies ranking their strength, number 1 being the most powerful" Tessai showed a slide of pictures to go with what he was explaining.

"these guys are no joke, huh?" I asked propping my elbows on the table, my head in my hands.

"that's right little lady, oh and before I forget..." he trailed off handing me a red teddy bear in one hand and a mod soul in the other, I grabbed the two items and pushed the green marbel into the teddy bear's mouth, the bear blinked a few times then jumped out of my hands and onto the table.

"what's up, sexy" a female voice sounded winking at me, I sweat-dropped.

"my name is Tsukiko, but please call me Ai" I nodded as I shook her plushy fingerless hand

"you gotta name kid" she asked placing her hand on her hip.

"yeah, I'm Natsumi, I don't really have a nickname" she looked down at my chest.

"I have one for you right now,_Tits_" my mouth dropped onto the table, the room quickly erupted with laughter, with the exception of taicho who was just wide-eyed.

"you-you can't call me that! Pick another one" I shouted desperately, she shook her head, her mind clearly made up, I inwardly sulked. Ikkaku teared up stopping his laughter for a second glancing at my chest before laughing again harder than before, I was so embarrassed blushing hard before addressing the room.

"shut UP" I yelled steam blew off from each ear "Urahara-san, what are our sleeping arrangements for tonight" I seethed, he wiped a tear from his eye.

"please, call me Kisuke, Urahara-san makes me feel old and I can accomadate all of you for one night, however you must share a room" he explained.

"that's fine, I'm ready to go to bed now" I muttered bitterly standing up, Tessai stood up and walked into the back signaling me to follow him.

"goodnight, _Tits" _Renji teased playfully, I turned around sharply shooting a death glare at him, he smirked throwing his hands infront of him in defeat.

"don't get so worked up, you'll get used to it" teddy bear Tsukiko pointed out shrugging her shoulders

_doubt it_

I walked into the bedroom Tessai showed to me there were seven blankets and pillows layed out in the room, I picked the one furthest into the room and to the right, placing my backpack onto the blanket, I fished inside to get my favorite white and light blue pajamas. After dressing down I slipped under the covers allowing myself to drift into sleep.

* * *

I awoke slowly blinking my eyes.

I drew in breath sharply at the sight before me, taicho was in _my _bed, I blushed deeply scooting away from him.

"you guys looked so cute" Matsumoto's voice rang holding up what humans called a camera.

"what are you doing with that" I hissed, she turned it around going through pictures of me and him that showed up on the screen, _classic just classic. Blackmail. _

"I-I don't even know how he got here" I stammered shaking my head

"I do, you were calling out for him in your sleep, you were all like 'Shirou-chan, Shirou-chan' before you grabbed him to sleep with you, I never thought you were that kind of girl" she teased wiggling hugging all over herself making kissy faces, my jaw dropped as my face if possible turned redder.

"what do you want" I sighed in defeat, she grinned evilly pressing a single finger on her lip, shifting her sight upwards.

"I want you to do the rest of my paperwork, and pay for when I go shopping" I looked at her in disbelief

"no friggen way" I replied simply, she placed her hand on taicho's head ruffling up his hair.

"oh taicho..." she called, he groaned as his aquamarine pools opened halfway, I gasped as I lunged for the camera landing on top of her, he looked up at us sleepily.

"what the hell are you two doing" he asked sitting up yawning, it was clear that he wasn't a morning person

"your wife here wants to show you something" the strawberry blonde teased as I pinned her down, the already grumpy captain furrowed his eyebrows

"MATSUMOTO" he yelled not up for her nonsense so early in the morning, she smiled, convneintly Kisuke walked into the room

"hey, I'm glad you guys are up...some of you, it's time to go to school"

"we don't have uniforms" I whined standing up, giving up with Matsu-chan for now

"I pulled a few strings, the school knows you guys just got here, they'll pardon you just for today" he shrugged leaving the room, I grinned as I crawled over to a sleeping Renji at first

grabbing his shoulders and shaking him lightly

"hey wake up...WAKE UP" I yelled slapping him full force across the face, he shot up angrily rubbing his cheek

"**what the ****_hell_**** was that for**" he yelled back, I placed my hands on my hips

"calling me Tits last night you JERK, anyways we have to go to Rukia's school today so get up" he yawned stretching his arms before getting up for his morning leak, Ikkaku and Yumichika were already gone from the room, my brother hid under the covers difiently as Matsu-chan tried to wake him

_I can't believe I acually shared the same bed as taicho_ deep into my thoughts I walked into the bathroom and pulled the curtains of the shower "WHAT THE HELL?!" Ikkaku's voice screeched snatching me out of my thoughts, there he was glistening from the water my eyes turned big as saucers as they trailed down his body

"I'M SO SORRY" I yelled shutting my eyes tightly as blood trickled down my nose

"it's a nice size isn't it" Ai said looking over my shoulder, I blushed hard but didn't respond

"I'll get you back for this" he growled, I cracked an eye open, a towel now was now loosely hanging off his waist, he moved closer towards me, I backed up into the wall, the half naked shinigami slammed his hand on the wall next to my head

"he's gonna take advantage of you, oh my, you'll enjoy it I promise" the red plushy stated poking my cheeks that flushed even more, _whose side is she on anyways_ my amber pools never looked away from his onyx ones, at that moment his face showed no predictable actions, his face slowly inched toward mine, when his lips was half a centimeter from mine he smirked

"SIKE" he laughed pointing at me "you looked so vulnerable, as if _I_ would kiss you" I stormed out not bothering to yell at him _that JERK i'll be get the one getting revenge _After getting dressed we headed out of Kisuke's shop towards the human school Rukia attended, my eyes settled on taicho he acts as though nothing happened, my cheeks flushed as I thought of his sleeping frame next to mine

"you've got the hots for him don'tcha" the red plushy whispered slyly finding a permanent spot on my shoulder, I turned my nose in the air

"don't kid yourself, he-he's just my captain" I scoffed

"stop lying to yourself, you don't look at anyone the way you look at him, I've only known you for one day and I already know, it's completely obvious" she countered

"Ai's right you know" Ranginku agreed "I know I tease you a lot but your like a little sister to me it's obvious..._and I think he likes you too_" I turned my head towards her

"how can you know something like that" I asked she looked away from me turning her fingers infront of her lips _a secret_

"you'll just have to find out"

I looked forward to see Rukia standing at the school gates I lit up inside, but there was this tall, serious-looking orange-haired boy standing next to her

"RUKIA" I screamed running up to her, she smiled waving

"so you're just gonna stand there and gawk at me, is that how you treat childhood friends" the raven haired girl asked, I immediately hugged her before settling my eyes on the guy next to her

"you've got a nice mug there" I smiled at him warmly, he blushed lightly and looked away muttering 'oh yeah?'

"this idiot is Kurosaki Ichigo" Rukia explained, he shot a glare at her

"who are you calling an idiot!"

"nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun, I'm Atakimoto Natsumi, so you're the guy that saved Rukia-chan's life, thank you so much" I bowed gratefully, he threw his hands up

"it's nothing, really" he sweat-dropped "come on were gonna be tardy" we went inside the school and walked up a couple steps then walked into the second room on the right side of the building

"well class, looks as though we have quite a few new students, please be kind" the teacher announced before continuing her writing on the board, I sat down infornt of an orange-haired girl with big brown eyes and an vacant expression

"hey there, I'm Inoue Orihime" she smiled brightly

"Atakimoto Natsumi, nice to meet you"

"I see we are going to be good friends" I nodded returning her smile

"OH MY GOD" a brown haired goofy looking boy exclaimed pointing at my chest

"they're the same size as Orihime-chan's" he jumped onto me, rubbing his head onto my breasts sqeezing them with his hands

"I'm Asano Keigo" I growled thinking over his death when he suddenly hit the ground, I looked up to see Ichigo his fist still in the air

"the nerve of that guy" he muttered

"don't worry about him" a dark-haired boy stated pushing up his glasses stepping over Asano-san's body

"he's an idiot by nature, I'm Ishida Uryuu" _ he-he's a Quincy_

"you-you're a-" I stammered when he pressed a slender finger against my lips and his own, I blushed and nodded out of the blue that Keigo person jumped up again

"boobies!" he shouted before a girl with short disgruntled raven hair, Rukia-stomped him in the back

"looks like I'm going to have to protect you and Orihime, I'm Arizawa Tatsuki" I exchanged my greeting and smiled, the class settled a little more, I glanced at the back where my brother was seated, he was being swamped by girls and on the other side of the room Ikkaku was getting swarmed by girls. Taicho who sat on the side of me was also getting plenty of attention, for some reason it didn't bother me. However, almost every boy in class drooled over Matsu-chan.

"Orihime-chan, I know we just met but can I ask a favor of you" I asked, she blinked then nodded

"do you mind if you can accommodate taic-I mean Hitsugaya-san and Matsumoto-chan at your house for a while"

"um, since you asked so nicely I guess I can do that" she smiled tilting her head to the side, I looked over at taicho he was getting increasingly annoyed with the girls behavior around him

"hey excuse me, girls...he's my man and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop hanging all over him" I stated coyly, their attention now switched to me

"if you're his girlfriend you certainly don't act like it" a brown haired girl said placing her hands on her hip

"yeah if you two really go out like you say then prove it" another blond girl demanded folding her arms

"isn't the proof layed out before you" I asked smirking "he's not giving you the time of day because he's already involved and loyal to me"

Taicho blushed lightly as he blinked at me, as if he was shocked that I claimed him

"isn't that right, Shirou-chan" I winked at him, his eyes widened at the sudden use of his old childhood nickname before he nodded, his cyan eyes expressing great gratitude. The rest of the day pasted by quickly. We all met at the gates before parting ways.

"Ichigo can Natsumi stay with us" Rukia asked him out of the blue

"hell no! Just you is enough" the teen yelled folding his arms in disapproval

"_pwease_ Ichi-kun" I pouted putting on my best puppy face, he blushed slightly shifting his eyes away from me

"yeah _Ichi-kun_...pwease" Rukia joined in pressing her cheek on mine using her best puppy face, his blush deepened before turning his head away

"...fine" he muttered glancing back at us "stop with the faces already"

"thank you" I replied in a sing-song voice, hugging him tightly he pushed me by the shoulders

"your welcome, stop it" he mumbled slinging his school bag on his shoulder procceding to walk towards his house

Rukia and I jumped into his room through his window, he however walked through the front door, furniture broke and howls of pain erupted into the room, I stared at his room door in worry until Ichigo himself walked in shutting the door behind him

"damn he's unusually hyper today" he muttered throwing his school bag on his desk, his shirt was scuffled and untucked and his lip was bruised

"I know it's pretty unusual, but Ichigo and his dad get into it all the time but it's a playful" Rukia stated taking a seat on his floor

"tch, more like child abuse" Ichigo muttered laying down on the bed resting his hands behind his head

"oh here's your school uniform" Rukia said handing me a neatly folded stack of clothes

"thanks" I replied pulling off my shirt revealing my silk lace bra, Ichigo propped himself on his elbows pointing an accusing finger at me

"y-you can't undress right here" he shouted his entire face turned beet red, Rukia chuckled at his dismay, I pulled on my shirt and buttoned it up, standing up I pulled my jeans off, Ichigo then covered his eyes with his hands allowing me to finish dressing after pulling on my sock, I leaned over him tearing his hands from his face

"it's okay, I'm done now" I smiled before sitting back down

"oh my..." a yellow lion plushy sounded rubbing his eyes, I looked down at it as it instantly became attached to my chest

"such beautiful mounds" he murmered rubbing his head inbetween my breasts, Rukia punched

punched it to the ground an anime vein prodded from her head

"why do have to be so cruel nee-san" it gasped out tears formed in the corner of it's beady eyes

"this idiot is Kon" Rukia explained _another mod soul_, Ai who has been silent for awhile jumped down from her spot on my shoulder and punched Kon square in the face sending him across the room who shorty jumped back up

"who the hell are you" he asked pointing an accusing finger at her

"her name is Ai and she's my mod soul" I answered for her before letting the two go at it. Ichigo sat up in his bed looking up out the window, I smirked and glanced at Rukia who nodded smirking evilly, I unbuttoned my shirt just enough to see cleavage

I stood up and placed my palms on both side of the substitute shinigami's waist leaning in over him

"hey Ichi-kun" I whispered seductively, he turned his head back around before blushing hard as his eyes dipped from my chest back to my face

"what are you-" he asked nervously, when I pushed him down on the bed, swinging my leg around him so that my knees stradled his hips, I leaned down brushing my lips against his ear

"I want you, Ichi-kun"

I looked at Rukia from the corner of my eye, she was dying laughing silently though, we always took turns seducing men bailing out at the last minute having already stolen their wallet, those were the good 'ol days.

Ichigo's eyes widened "i'm not that kind of guy" I grinned and licked my lips

"but oh-I'm that kind of girl" I responded seductively planting a kiss on his cheek, Ichigo then pushed me off of him, causing me to fall off the bed. Rukia and I started laughing as hard as we could

"oh Ichi-kun, can't you take a joke" I teared up, holding my sides

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF JOKE IS THAT" he yelled clenching his fist, shaking it in the air, all so a sudden a strong reiatsu sent shivers up and down our spine.


End file.
